virtualvillagerswikifandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:KCCreations
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Golden Child.jpg page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) 01:07, December 5, 2014 (UTC) Adoption Hi. I’ve given you admin and bureaucrat rights on this wikia as you requested. You now have the tools you need to clean up, customize and maintain the wikia. *Check out to see which features you can enable (or disable) on your wikia, including , , and many more. If you have adopted an older wikia with talk pages you can also enable and here. *Customize your wikia's look by visiting the , where you can add color and style to your background and wordmark. *Stop by Community Central to stay informed through our staff blog, ask questions on our community forum, or chat with fellow Wikians. *Lastly, visit our to learn the ins and outs of using Wikia, including , , and . Check out your Admin Dashboard, which can by found by clicking "Admin" on the bottom toolbar -- it has links to all your new tools. Please let me know if you have any questions, and good luck with your new (old) wikia! -- Wendy (talk) 06:36, December 23, 2014 (UTC) I never knew there was a wiki for this! I love these games! DanceGuy151 (talk) 02:24, February 15, 2015 (UTC) Are there any other admins here at the moment or is it just you? DanceGuy151 (talk) 02:39, February 15, 2015 (UTC) Anyways, I'll try to help out. I'm busy working on a couple other wikis, but I'll try my best! DanceGuy151 (talk) 02:43, February 15, 2015 (UTC) Also, I'm a huge fan of Last Day of Work! Are you? On my old computer (which had a sad death lol) I had every Last Day of Work game. I believe my first was Fish Tycoon, then Plant Tycoon, and then Virtual Villagers 1 and 2. Then I discovered Virtual Families, and that was amazing. Then I got Virtual Villagers 3. I completely forgot about them after that, then I rediscovered them and got 4 and 5, along with VF2. It feels like they've neglected the VV series to me though. I hope they release something soon. At least I have some of the games on my iPad, though. I just wish they'd release a new game! How about you? I made a table on my user page kind of like yours telling what wikis I'm at. I got the idea from you and was hoping it was fine that I did that. DanceGuy151 (talk) 15:02, February 15, 2015 (UTC) Ok, thanks! DanceGuy151 (talk) 15:06, February 15, 2015 (UTC) I just looked at the Virtual Villagers Facebook page, and they haven't posted anything since July! Hopefully they're just taking a break. DanceGuy151 (talk) 20:42, February 15, 2015 (UTC)